1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field):
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for predicting reservoir inflow performance and more particularly to a testing method and apparatus for determining horizontal and vertical permeabilities during any stage of a drilling operation.
2. Background Art
The occurrence of heterogeneity in reservoir formations is one of the major problems confronting engineers in the design of well completion configuration and stimulation treatments. Projects undertaken without sufficiently detailed reservoir evaluations, and, in particular, without knowledge of vertical and horizontal permeabilities, are risky. Tests such as drill stem test (DST) and repeat formation test (RFT) may provide useful information for predicting well inflow performance, but require special equipment and are costly. Also, conventional single well pressure transient tests do not provide information on vertical and horizontal permeability.